Sisters
by StoryWriter036
Summary: Keri had been hearing a lot of Zoe lately and hated her straight away. Thought she was a show off. But then one day Keri saw Zoe. Keri found out that their sister that Zoe knows a lot about got kiddnapped. What will they do? Also will Keri change what she thinks about her? On hold.


Keri's P.O.V

I'm walking to school. To be honest it was getting boring. Not the missions or being a MI High agent. But during missions when we talk all Aneisha talks about is a girl called Zoe. She's my sister and she left to travel the world and Dan fancies her. I think she's a show off. I don't like one bit about her. At school they also talks about her and wondering when she'll come back but I didn't want her to come back at all.

"Keri!" Aniesha said.

"Uhh?" I said confused.

"I said hi."

"Oh, hey."

We went inside the classroom and Mrs king was teaching. I groaned. I didn't want Mrs king to teach. I sat by the window.

"Good morning everyone. Today we'll be learning about..."

I looked out the window. I looked carefully. Nobody was out there which was a bit strange.

"Keri!" Mrs king said.

"Are you paying attention?"

"Yes."

Then she started teaching again.

I stared at the window again. Then I saw someone. She was running so I didn't know who it was. I wanted to find out who it was.

"Mrs king?" I put my hand up.

"Yes, Keri?" She looked at me, into my eyes. She looked a bit mad that I interrupted.

"Urmm...Mr Flately asked me to help him with something." I lied.

End of P.O.V

* * *

Aneisha, Tom and Dan looked confused as Keri walked out of the classroom. They were checking their pencils to see if it was flashing. It wasn't.

"What is Keri doing?" Aneisha whispered to Tom and Dan.

"Dunno." Tom whispered back. Dan just shrugged.

I put my hand up.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked just after I put my hand up.

"Trying to find out what Keri's up to. If that's okay with you."

"Yes, Aneisha." Her auntie said.

"Mr London asked me to help him with something." Aneisha lied.

"With what?" Mrs king said.

"Don't remember what it was. Okay, bye!" She said in a hurry.

Then she rushed off to find Keri. She was walking outside. Why was she walking outside? Aneisha thought. She followed her slowly. She saw Keri standing outside looking for something. Aneisha looked as well. She couldn't find anything. Then she saw a flash of red. She could have sworn it was Zoe but she didn't really know. Then she went back inside.

* * *

Keri's P.O.V

I went outside so I could see who that person was, who I thought looked familiar. I looked around. Left to right. Nobody was there. I checked again. This time I saw somebody running. It was the same person. I ran. The person was a girl that has red hair. She was wearing black clothes. Skinny jeans, a T-shirt and a jacket. Also she was wearing a mask.

"Stop! Wait, I'm not going to hurt you." I screamed when I stopped running.

The girl stopped and turned around. I walked to her slowly.

"I'm Keri."

"Give me your arm." She said softly.

I gave her my arm because I felt like I could trust her and also I'm an MI9 agent so I get it of her easily if I wanted to. She put the sleeve up and saw J:4:5:K:3:R:1 glowing. I took my arm of her.

"You're my sister." She said.

"What?!" I was shocked. As I said this she put her sleeve up and took off her mask slowly. After that I knew who it was straight away. It was Zoe.

* * *

Aneisha P.O.V

When I got back I sat where Keri was sitting. I looked outside the window. I saw Keri with another girl who was standing next to her. She was wearing a mask so I didn't know who it was. She then took off her mask slowly. I saw it was Zoe and Keri looking shocked. I stopped looking outside the window and looking down at my desk. I shocked and surprised and happy at the same time. Then I realised that that's the reason why keri went outside. To see who it was. Then my mind was full of questions that I wanted to know.

"How can she be here?"

"How can who be here?" My auntie said.

I didn't know that I said it out loud.

"Nobody." I said quickly trying to look innocent but it isn't working that much. Dan, Tom and Mrs king was suspicious. I quickly smiled and ignored them. Zoe is back.

**Okay, this is my new story. I hope you liked the first chapter. I will be updating Returning soon. Plz review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
